Mind-meld
by Chuluchan
Summary: "Sir, maybe Mr. Spock could use his Vulcan ability of telepathic connection for interrogation." Sulu suggested. "No." Captain's reply was fast and firm, pronounced without hesitation and he stole a short side glance at Spock before first officer himself could voice any opinion on the matter. "But Jim, we really need to obtain that information." McCoy countered... Oneshot, no slash.


**Mind-meld**

_By Chuluchan_

**If you have any ideas how to improve the end of the story, let me know. I hope there are not many mistakes, I am a bit tired, so sorry if there are.**

* * *

"Sir, maybe Mr. Spock could use his Vulcan ability of telepathic connection for interrogation." Sulu suggested.

"No." Captain's reply was fast and firm, pronounced without hesitation and he stole a short side glance at Spock before first officer himself could voice any opinion on the matter.

"But Jim, we _really_ need to obtain that information." McCoy countered, worry displayed in his voice and face as he frowned down at their – now unconscious – captive.

"I said no. We'll find another way." The way Kirk said it made it clear that there is no space for discussion. He carefully avoided an eye-contact with Vulcan.

Doctor was slightly baffled by a sudden change in captain's behavior, but he said nothing.

* * *

It never really left his mind, though. After a complicated mission that took place as an alternative solution to unsuccessful interrogation and that resulted into waste of time, energy, four – four! – engineers sustaining serious injuries of total number on nine! crew members that were harmed and severe damage of decks ten and eleven – all that because of captain's overprotection of that hobgoblin – McCoy approached captain with a question.

"Jim, why haven't you even _asked_ Spock whether he'd be willing to do the telepathic interrogation?"

"Bones, I would not put him into position so that he would have to choose between neglecting his duty and performing a mind-meld with complete stranger, a criminal on top of it."

Before McCoy could argue, Uhura's sweet voice stepped in.

"It looks like captain know Vulcans' culture better than you, doctor."

Both men turned to her as she sat down to their table.

"No way. Jim was brilliant student in many fields, but xenology wasn't one of them." McCoy retorted sarcastically.

"Come on, Bones. I _can_ tell difference between Denobulans and Antarans." Kirk groused indignantly.

"Whatever that hobgoblin did to you to protect him like this, he better should not try it again." Doctor threaded as he raised a cup to his lips.

* * *

Later that evening, Kirk and Spock got engaged in a game of chess in empty rec-room at deck two, undisturbed by any other crew members. Spock interrupted an amicable silence. While thinking of his next move on a board, he glanced up at his opponent.

"Captain. First, let me reassure you I had no intention of invading your private conversation. However, I happened to overhear your dispute with doctor McCoy earlier." He caught Jim's full attention.

'No wonder with those Vulcan pointy super ears.' Jim Kirk thought to himself.

"Although I don't agree with doctor's surmise that I have done anything to prompt you to an action that may falsely imply you are compromised, I believe I know who might have."

Kirk listened carefully to comprehend every detail of what Spock was saying so that he could appraise where is his first officer heading.

"Allow me this small inquiry. When you first met my older self –" Spock continued. "– What did he tell you? _How_ did he tell you?" Vulcan's dark eyes looked into Jim's sternly.

After a moment of silence that followed, Kirk tried to figure out a way to get out of this without telling more than he wanted. In the end, he settled on a weak attempt of cocky grin and leaning backwards in his seat, in combination with congenial "Come on, Spock. It's over. Does it really matter anymore?"

He hasn't impressed Vulcan officer one bit.

When he couldn't ignore Spock's stare anymore, Kirk fidgeted uncomfortably before he let out a sigh and propped his forearms against edge of a table. His eyes wandered over a chess set absentmindedly as he tried to put his thoughts into words. He couldn't feel more awkward even if he was to discuss sex with the first officer. Telepathic connection with Spock's older counterpart was the most intimate experience in his life.

"Did he use a mind-meld?" Spock simplified it.

"Yes." The questioned one admitted.

Spock gave him a single nod to signalize he's satisfied with the answer and moved a figure of his queen at a chess board.

"Check."

* * *

New regulations and reprimands that came from Starfleet headquarters were giving Kirk a headache, literally. He was buried in paperwork from early morning till late night and though he tried meditation on McCoy's recommendation, he couldn't stop thinking of all the things he had to do yet.

It was about a week of the bureaucratic slavery he came staggering to sickbay, interrupting CMO and first officer in a middle of discussion.

"Bones," he hissed. "My head's killing me. Just give me something, I don't care. You may even use those damn hypos of yours."

The pain must have been quite severe, doctor concluded by the fact captain was willing to use the most hated treatment to get rid of it.

"Alright, Jim. Sit here." McCoy gestured towards nearby chair and turned to look for a medication.

Jim sat with his back hunched and head bent down, closing his eyes while struggling to withstand his current state.

"Jim, I am going to inject the drug to your shoulder." McCoy had the heart to warn him first this time.

"Hmpf. Just do it already, I feel like I've drunk a gallon of crappy Bajoran wine and now have the worst hangover ever."

McCoy grabbed a hem of captain's shirt and pulled it down to expose a piece of skin at trapezius muscle. Jim flinched slightly, when a needle penetrated his skin. McCoy let the cloth of Jim's uniform slid back to place.

"It should start workin' within few minutes."

"Thank you." Kirk frowned as he got up from the chair.

He hasn't done few steps when he turned back to the doctor.

"Hey, Bones. Am I supposed to feel such a funny tickling in my fingers and down my spine?" He asked suspiciously.

Hearing that, CMO's eyes went wide and he gulped noticeably before he hurried up to lay Kirk down on the nearest bio-bed. Spock swiftly came to help him.

"No, Jim. It looks like you have an allergic reaction. Again." His moves turned into fluent act of professional medical capability.

"Bonnsss, I can't… *breathe*" Kirk mouthed out the last word breathlessly, his face and neck flushed in unnatural shade of red. Within next few minutes, there was a sequence of different hypos stabbed into him in an attempt to tame the reaction of his body.

* * *

With hours needed for his recovery, a delay of his work grew even longer. Bones said it's from stress. Maybe he should try that meditation stuff again, Kirk speculated as his head was starting to hurt him again.

The door of his quarters slid open.

"Captain." A familiar voice of first officer came from behind. "May I ask for permission to enter your quarters?" Vulcan asked politely.

"Yes, of course. Come in, Spock." Kirk turned to him before his look landed back on the piles of documents on his desk. "How can I help you?" He asked while pinching a base of his nose, trying to quench the upcoming pain. Too late.

"Are you suffering from headaches again?" Spock asked out of courtesy.

"Yes. I can't seem to prevent it nor to get rid of it." Kirk grimaced. "Doctor McCoy expressed an opinion that it is caused by stress, but it's not like I can take a vacation now." He looked tired, either physically and mentally.

After a short while of hesitation, Spock came to stand close behind still sitting captain.

"May I?"

Kirk raised his eyebrows, but let the slim long fingers of first officer to lightly touch his forehead.

One moment he was sitting at his desk, his body sore, and he wondered about what is it Spock's trying to do and the next he was floating in non-dimensional space. He couldn't see anything, although somewhere, in a corner of his mind, there still was a picture of his office and feeling of the back of his head resting against Spock's front. The darkness wasn't really a darkness and it wasn't terrifying. It was… very peaceful, like floating on a surface of a lake on a windless moonlit night. Even though any graphic comparison didn't get any near to describe how it _felt_.

_Jim._

Spock. – Kirk realized with a startle.

_How do you feel, Jim?_

So said Jim thought of it. He felt quite good, much better than any time during a row of days by now.

He could feel something like a shiver of satisfaction and relief that wasn't his own.

Is this a mind-meld? It wasn't like the one he remembered – the one that made him feel for Spock so strongly.

Another, stronger shiver of emotion that wasn't his own.

_ Yes, it is a mind-meld. Vulcans have a great ability to calm their minds. I presumed that a connection of our minds might help you relax and moderate the severity of your pain._

Kirk felt a rush of admiration and gratitude as well as confusion. But this… You really mind-melded with me just because of my headaches?

_I do not know why my other future self entrusted you with a mind connection so easily, but I do not need the fact whether he did it or not to decide by myself. I trust you._

* * *

**Notification: If you like my work, read also "Sheer Borderline", I post new chapter every Thursday****.**


End file.
